Beauty and the Lizard
PBSKidsRockz's movie-spoof of 1991 Disney film, "Beauty and the Beast" Cast * Belle - Kayley (Quest for Camelot) * Beast - Rango * Gaston - Lord Farquaad (Shrek) * LeFou - Rumpelstiltskin (Shrek Forever After) * Maurice - John (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) * Lumiere - SpongeBob SquarePants * Human Lumiere - Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) * Cogsworth - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Human Cogsworth - Humpty Dumpty (Goldie & Bear) * Mrs. Potts - Terk (Tarzan) * Human Mrs. Potts - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Chip - Curious George * Human Chip - Pinocchio * Fifi the Feather Duster - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Human Fifi - Goldie (Goldie & Bear) * The Wardrobe - Frances Albacore (Cats Don't Dance) * Sultan the Footstool - Dopey (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Dog Sultan the Footstool - Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) * The Stove - Cranston Goat (Cats Don't Dance) * Philippe - Marty the Zebra (Madagascar) * Prince Adam - Garrett (Quest for Camelot) * The Bimbettes - Gwen, Izzy, and Courtney (Total Drama) * Monsieur D'Arque - Gargamel (Smurfs) * The Peddler Woman - Zelda (The Swan Princess 3: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure) * The Enchantress - Zoey (Total Drama) Scenes # Beauty and the Lizard Part 1 - Prologue # Beauty and the Lizard Part 2 - "Kayley" # Beauty and the Lizard Part 3 - Kayley Meets Lord Farquaad # Beauty and the Lizard Part 4 - John's Invention # Beauty and the Lizard Part 5 - John Gets Lost # Beauty and the Lizard Part 6 - John Comes Upon a Castle # Beauty and the Lizard Part 7 - Lord Farquaad Propose to Kayley # Beauty and the Lizard Part 8 - Kayley Arrives at the Castle # Beauty and the Lizard Part 9 - Kayley's New Room # Beauty and the Lizard Part 10 - "Lord Farquaad" # Beauty and the Lizard Part 11 - Kayley Meets Terk, Curious George, and Frances Albacore # Beauty and the Lizard Part 12 - Kayley is Being Difficult # Beauty and the Lizard Part 13 - Kayley Leaves Her Room/Meeting SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star # Beauty and the Lizard Part 14 - "Be Our Guest" # Beauty and the Lizard Part 15 - Exploring the West Wing/Kayley Finds the Magic Rose # Beauty and the Lizard Part 16 - Kayley Runs Off/Rango Fights with the Wolves # Beauty and the Lizard Part 17 - Lord Farquaad Plans a Scheme with Gargamel # Beauty and the Lizard Part 18 - Something Special For Kayley/"Something There" # Beauty and the Lizard Part 19 - Preparing the Castle/"Human Again" # Beauty and the Lizard Part 20 - A Romantic Evening/"Beauty and the Beast" # Beauty and the Lizard Part 21 - Kayley Set Rango Free # Beauty and the Lizard Part 22 - Lord Farquaad's Evil Plan in Action/"Kill the Beast" # Beauty and the Lizard Part 23 - The Castle Under Attack # Beauty and the Lizard Part 24 - Rango vs. Lord Farquaad # Beauty and the Lizard Part 25 - Transformation # Beauty and the Lizard Part 26 - Ending Credits Movie Used * Beauty and the Beast Clips Used * Quest for Camelot * Rango * Shrek * Shrek Forever After * Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone * SpongeBob SquarePants * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * Goldie & Bear * Tarzan * Tarzan and Jane * Tarzan 2 * The Legend of Tarzan * Tangled * Tangled: Ever After * Tangled: Before Ever After * Tangled: The Series * Curious George * Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey! * Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle * Curious George (TV Series) * Pinocchio * Cats Don't Dance * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Lilo & Stitch * Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch * Lilo & Stitch: The Series * Stitch! The Movie * Leroy & Stitch * Madagascar * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Total Drama Island * Total Drama Action * Total Drama World Tour * Total Drama All-Stars * Smurfs * The Swan Princess 3: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure Gallery Kayley as Belle Rango as the Beast Lord Farquaad as Gaston Rumpelstiltskin as LeFou John as Maurice SpongeBob SquarePants as Lumiere Beanstalk Jack as Human Lumiere Patrick Star as Cogsworth Humpty Dumpty as Human Cogsworth Terk as Mrs. Potts Rapunzel as Human Mrs. Potts Curious George as Chip Pinocchio as Human Chip Sandy Cheeks as Fifi the Feather Duster Goldie Locks as Human Fifi Frances Albacore as the Wardrobe Dopey as Sultan the Footstool Stitch as Dog Sultan the Footstool Cranston Goat as the Stove Marty the Zebra as Philippe Garrett as Prince Adam Gwen, Izzy, and Courtney as the Bimbettes Gargamel as Monsieur D'Arque Zelda as the Peddler Woman Zoey as the Enchantress Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:PBSKidsRockz Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs